


hunger

by somnium_astrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnium_astrum/pseuds/somnium_astrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>monsters are always hungry</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for the Sherlock Mini-Bang but we didn't make the deadline. I figured it was written, might as well post it. Lines taken from The Great Game and The Reichenbach Fall. Also, the line monsters are always hungry is from a Richard Siken poem.

******

a man walks into the club and  
says:  
 _can I buy a drink for an old soldier?_  
he has dark hair  
and darker eyes  
you say: yes  
                          _gods, yes_  
maybe he buys you good scotch  
traces your fingers with his  
He tells you he has use for the  
things your hands could do  
                                                  with a gun  
he has sex in his eyes and  
                         blood on his breath  
of course you follow.  
              of course  
He whispers:     _monsters are always  
hungry_, love  
You know this.       You're  
starving.  
And if you're a monster (you are)  
then he is a demon  
and if you fall to your knees  
to show him what your hands can do  
on his hips  
well-  
that's nothing compared to the way you  
                can  _worship_  
with your mouth  
and you do  
worship, that is  
and the moment you're pushed  
                                                              (finally)  
flush against a dirty wall in a back  
alley, hot  -  _filthy_  
hot breath                         (finally)  
burning your neck  
burning your soul  
Hush, boy.     We'll get there.  
he'll always feed  
your monster.             you know this.  
so does he.

a man steps into the pool deck and   
says:  
 _brought you a little  
                         getting-to-know-you present_  
he has dark hair  
and light eyes  
and you want to laugh  
                            out loud and spit in his face  
but you stick the script  
Your demon is so much  
        more than this man could ever be  
all the moves are planned  
you watch the first domino fall  
from the rafters  
        sight trained  
finger on the      trigger  
This is where you thrive  
where you feed the monster  
all the pain and fear and just  
             _fuck_  
it's so very good  
so bloody fucking good  
and later  
when he allows you to spread him  
open like a                        butterfly  
his wings pinned in place  
                you moan  
and he laughs  
and everything is right  
one by one  
the pieces continue to                 fall  
and you know-  
                _you know_  
your demon will triumph soon  
but the part where  
it all goes wrong                on a roof  
there is a shot  
and a fall  
and there are two dead men  
so you pack up your rifle  
shove it in         the closet  
you crawl into bed  
you dream  
Just breathe, son.  
        or scream  
who will feed the monster now?

a man walks into an empty house and  
vows:  
 _Revenge_  
it's you.   Let's say it's you.  
there are two men and  
they are dead.                             
        wait-  
there is one dead man  
           and one phoenix  
and it's wrong.     All Wrong.  
the dead man is your  
demon and he is  
                                still hungry  
still whispering:     _well good_  
                                                luck with that  
and the phoenix is just there-  
across the street  
and it's wrong  
        and he is  
So.   Very.   Close.  
and the things your hands can do  
                                with a gun, well  
all it takes is the tiniest amount of   
        pressure                   
breathe in  
            breathe out  
and fire  
but the phoenix is not across the street  
not really  
he is behind you  
and that moment where your hands  
                are bound and  
sirens flare  
        (finally)  
and only one grave is empty  
and the man you hate  
                is a phoenix (finally)  
burning your mind  
burning his heart  
Hush, child.   We'll get there.  
your monster is waiting.   you know this.  
so does he.


End file.
